dragon_ball_z_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiwareman
Caiwareman/Kaiwareman 'is a Blue Saibamen, they are the weakest Saibamen in the game with the power level of 1,400. They also appear as enemies and an alternate color for the Saibamen in ''the new Dragon Ball Z, and they are the weakest Saibamen in the game. They can be transform in Kaiwareman with the Special Ability '''Shapeshifting. Dragon Ball Z: Saiba Ranger Kaiwareman and the rest of the Saibas appears in Chapter 2: Saiba Ranger in the story of Earthling-Type Hero. He appears in three missions. In mission 2, 6 and 10. He gets unlocked if you get A Rank or Higher in Mission 2. Story (Kaiwareman) Kaiwareman starts off, in a unknown planet where Nappa and Vegeta planted a seed of Saibamen. Unfortunately for them the Saibamen grow to be weak. The weakest Saibamen of their kind. However, they were hidden hidden powers that Vegeta didn't know. Vegeta instead of wasting energy and blasting them off, he would consider spare their lives if they defeat Nappa on 4 on 1 match. After, they're defeat. The game ends and you have to start over. If you win, Vegeta will spare their live's and he consider them to be part of the team to help them conquer the planet. Kaiwareman faces off an unknown bug called "Bugcraw" (Power Level; 100). Their four of them. As you finished them off. You will be facing the elites of their kind. Same monster but with more power (Power Level; 150).In some point of the story. You will encounter Vegeta and Nappa waiting to take on the king of the planet. Vegeta were impressed with their fighting skills and they invite them to take this one and kill the King of Power Level of 200. As you win, Vegeta takes you along with Nappa to take a big adventure of conquering the planets. In Frieza Space Ship, you will be participating in Frieza Tournament. Frieza Soldier , Appule , Dodoria's Elite, Raspberry, Blueberry , Litt , Banan , Sui , Fisshi , Namole , Napple , and Raditz & Nappa at last. After defeating them Frieza will give you all Kaiwareman one assignment. Power Level Kaiwareman can reach the Power Level of 620 if you level him up to level 100. He's one of the easier character to level up. Power Level; 160 Max Power Level: 660 Health: 1200 Type Interference-Type & Support-Type Stats Energy - 60 Speed: 20 Stamina: 20 Health: 20 Melee Attack: 10 Ki Blast: 20 Defense: 10 Others Aura: Blue Ki Color: Light Blue Special Moves Up Move - Full Power Energy Wave Right Move - Full Power Energy Blast Volley (Ice) Right Move - Saiba Rush Left Move - Ice Ball ''Small - ''Kaiwareman throws a small ice ball that freezes the opponent for 2 seconds. ''Medium - ''Kaiwareman throws a small ice ball that freezes the opponent for 4 seconds. ''Large - ''Kaiwareman throws a small ice ball that freezes the opponent for 6 seconds Special Move - Ice Beam Ultimate Move - Self-Destruct Special Abilities ''Unique A: ''Freeze - '''Freezes the opponent if he makes a contact (attacks only) with Kaiwareman. ''Unique B: Taunt' Unique C: ''[[Energy Charge|Energy ''Charge]] ''Unique D: ''Kieeee!! ''Small - ''Saiba rushes and attacks the opponent with fury attacks. SaibaMen cannot flinch. Melee Attack increases by 10. Less 20 seconds. Requires 2 Stamina. ''Medium - ''Saiba Rushes and attacks the opponent with fury attacks. Melee Increases by 20. Less 20 Seconds. Requires 4 Stamina. ''Large - ''Saiba Rushes and Attacks the opponent with fury attacks. Melee Increases by 30. less 20 seconds. Requires 6 Stamina. '''''Unique Special Move: ''Ice Barrier - '''Heal's Players.Category:Characters Category:Saibamen Evolutions